Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - remake gry Crash Team Racing z zawartością z m.in. Crash Nitro Kart i Crash Tag Team Racing. Jego premiera odbyła się 21 czerwca 2019 roku na konsolach Playstation 4, Xbox One i Nintendo Switch. Za stworzenie remake'u odpowiada Beenox (pomagały przy nim również Vicarious Visions, Toys For Bob i Demonware). Wydawcą zaś jest Activision, jednakże Sega of Japan jest wydawcą tej gry w Japonii w wersji na PS4 i Switcha. Spekulacje Spekulacje na temat odnowienia Crash Team Racing krążyły w sieci przed i po premierze Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy. Najpierw w 2017 roku Kara Massie, czyli producentka z Vicarious Visions powiedziała w wywiadzie, że bardzo chciałaby pracować nad CTR-em i wie, iż fani o to pytają, jednakże nie może ona decydować o takich rzeczach. Potem we wrześniu 2018 roku, w ankiecie azjatyckiego oddziału Playstation dotyczącej gry The Last of Us: Part II pojawiło się pytanie o gry w jakie grali ankietowani. Wszystkie te produkcje wyszły na Playstation 4 poza jedną - Crash Bandicoot Racing (warto nadmienić, że właśnie pod taką nazwą wydano oryginalne Crash Team Racing w Japonii). Później , w grudniu 2018 roku pojawiły się plotki o zapowiedzi odnowionego CTR-a na gali The Game Awards. Najpierw odkryto, że Activision pracuje nad projektem o nazwie Screwdriver. Potem różne osoby dostały ciastka w kształcie głowy Crasha. Następnie część dziennikarzy i youtuberów otrzymała po 2 pomarańczowe kostki z kartką, na której napisano Sliding Into The Game Awards 12/6/18. Kolor kostek oraz napis na kartce najprawdopodobniej nawiązywały do koloru futra Crasha oraz tzw. power slidingu z CTR-a. Ponadto same kostki mogły nawiązywać również do starej reklamy gry Crash Nitro Kart. Poza tym, niektóre serwisy oraz część youtuberów (m.in. IGN i Canadian Guy Eh) zaczęły spekulować na temat tego, że data premiery remake'u CTR-a odbędzie się 21 czerwca 2019 roku, ponieważ jedna kostka miała 21 kropek, a druga - 6. Oficjalna zapowiedź Gra została oficjalnie zapowiedziana 7 grudnia 2018 roku (6 w USA) na The Game Awards. Na zwiastunie oraz w wywiadzie z Thomasem Wilsonem z Beenox potwierdzono, że gra będzie miała tryb i ranking online, grywalnego Nitrosa Oxide'a i jego poduszkowiec, które będą dostępne od początku w wersji Nitros Oxide Edition, ale możliwe też do odblokowania w normalnej edycji. Potwierdzono również, że Nitro-Fueled dostanie poziomy spoza oryginalnej gry oraz pojazdy z Crash Nitro Kart. Potem, 25 marca 2019 roku m.in.na State of Play oraz w wywiadzie z Thomasem Wilsonem ogłoszono, że do remake'u trafią ekskluzywne dla PS4 retro skórki Crasha, Coco, Cortexa i retro skiny ich pojazdów oraz poziom w stylu retro i pakiet naklejek. Ogłoszono też, iż do zawartości z Crash Team Racing dołączą wszystkie etapy, pojazdy, postacie, tryby bitewne i bitewne areny z Crash Nitro Kart. Ogłoszono również, że etapy z CNK zostały odpowiednio zmienione, żeby pasowały do tych z CTR-a (m.in. zostały skrócone i wycięto z nich sekcje antygrawitacyjne). Później ogłoszono, że twórcy oryginalnego soundtracku do CTR-a- Josh Mancell i Mark Mothersbaugh są konsultantami i będzie można przełączać się pomiędzy starą a odnowioną ścieżką dźwiękową. Ogłoszono też, iż gra będzie zawierać dwa tryby Adventure - Classic Mode (taki jak w oryginalnym CTR) oraz Nitro Fueled Mode, gdzie będzie można zmieniać pojazdy i postacie pomiędzy wyścigami i je customizować. Następnie w kwietniu 2019 roku opublikowano trailer przedstawiający zawartość Nitros Oxide Edition. Pokazano tam takie postacie jak Crunch Bandicoot, Zem i Zam, którzy są dostępni od początku w Nitros Oxide Edition, ale możliwi do odblokowania w normalnej edycji gry. Pokazano też ekskluzywną zawartość dla Nitros Oxide Edition, m.in. kosmiczne skórki Crasha, Coco, Cortexa, Oxide'a i jego poduszkowca, robotyczny skin Cruncha, czy pakiet naklejek. W maju 2019 roku na zwiastunie oraz na blogu Activision przedstawiono możliwości customizacji pojazdów i postaci. Potwierdzono wtedy, że w Nitro-Fueled znajdzie się część pojazdów i skinów z Crash Tag Team Racing, skiny nawiązujące do Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped i całkowicie nowe skiny (tzw. legenedarne skiny pozwalają na unikalne animacje postaci na podium) oraz wszystkie postacie z Crash Nitro Kart (łącznie z bossami). Ujawniono też, że podczas grania w grę będzie można zdobywać tzw. Wumpa Coins (pojawiły się one już w Tag Team Racing) i za tę walutę można kupować m.in.dodatkowe skiny, pojazdy/części pojazdów, czy postacie z Nitro Kart w sklepie Pit Stop. Activision ujawniło również, iż skiny oraz pojazdy nie wpływają na statystyki. Wpływają natomiast postacie. W tym samym miesiącu pokazano też m.in. tryb Adventure oraz poziom Retro Stadium. Ogłoszono również, że Nitro-Fueled będzie mieć tzw. Mirror Mode. Na E3 2019 zapowiedziano, że Penta Penguin również dołączy do postaci w remake'u. Jest on możliwy do odblokowania za pomocą kodu (tak jak w oryginale). Poza tym, jego statystyki uległy zmianie (Andrew Petrie z Activision Production Team powiedział, iż Penta Penguin był zbyt silny). W czerwcu ujawniono też darmowe DLC po premierze, czyli tzw. Grand Prix. W każdym Grand Prix będzie wprowadzony nowy poziom oraz zadania, za które bedzie można zdobyć tzw. Nitro Points i dzięki nim zdobywać m.in. nowe skiny, gokarty i postacie. Ponadto do Pit Stopu zostaną dodane kolejne itemy i bohaterowie możliwi do odblokowania za pomocą waluty Wumpa Coins. Pierwsze Grand Prix, czyli Nitro Tour Grand Prix zaczęło się 3 lipca 2019 i skończyło się 28 i wprowadziło nową trasę Twilight Tour inspirowaną egipskimi i arabskimi etapami z trzeciej części Crasha oraz trasą "Pyramid Pass" z Tag Team Racing. Postaciami możliwymi do odblokowania w tym Grand Prix były Tawna oraz Ami, Liz, Megumi i Isabella, które w oryginalnym CTR dawały m.in. trofea. Razem są znane jako Nitro Squad. Można było też zdobyć kilka pojazdów z Tag Team Racing, samochód Rocket , skiny dla postaci (m.in. Racer Crunch, Biker Crash, Tiny Biker, Motorsport Tawna, czy Crash Test Dummy N.Gin) i inne. Drugie Grand Prix o nazwie Back N.Time Grand Prix zaczęło się 2, a skończyło 25 sierpnia 2019 i wprowadziło m.in. level Prehistoric Playground (etap inspirowany trasami Fossil Fuel Injection, Tire and Ice i La Brea Car Pits z Tag Team Racing, którego fabuła polega na tym, że Fake Crash ukradł lub znalazł rzeczy należące do N.Tropy'ego i stworzył fałszywą prehistorię, gdzie m.in. pojawiły się dinozaury z brwiami i zębami Fake Crasha). Postacie możliwe do odblokowania w tym Grand Prix to Baby T, Baby Crash i Baby Coco. Trzecie Grand Prix, czyli Spyro and Friends Grand Prix, które zaczęło się 30 sierpnia i skończyło 29 września 2019 dało m.in. możliwość grania jako Spyro, Hunter i Gnasty Gnorc, trasę Spyro Circuit, nowe skiny i gokarty (Spyromobile, Gnasty Ride i Dragonfly). Czwarty sezon o nazwie Spooky Grand Prix zaczął się 4 października i skończył 3 listopada 2019 i wprowadził m.in. trasę Nina's Nightmare oraz Ninę Cortex, N.Brio i Komodo Moe jako grywalne postacie. Poza tym, część nagród z pierwszego Grand Prix powróciła w tym sezonie. W tym Grand Prix dodano również nowy rodzaj wyzwania - Ghost Hunt, które polegał na łapaniu duchów ukrytych w skrzyniach. Wprowadzono także możliwość zmiany stylu jazdy oraz nowy styl - Drift i zmieniono nazwy klas postaci (np. Beginner na Turn, czy Advanced na Speed). Dodano również Lost Cup zawierający etapy Oxide Station, Clockwork Wumpa, Twilight Tour i Prehistoric Playground. Piąty sezon o nazwie Neon Circus Grand Prix zaczął się 8 listopada (skończył się 8 grudnia 2019) i wprowadził m.in. trasę Koala Carnival, Koala Konga, Ebenezera Von Clutcha i Pasadenę O'Possum jako grywalne postacie oraz skiny, takie jak Clown Cortex, Circus Ami, Circus Liz, Circus Megumi, czy Circus Isabella. Poza tym, dodano nowy tryb do Local Arcade - Ring Rally, który polega na tym, że trzeba przejeżać przez pierścienie, które dają punkty, czas i przyspieszenie i można jechać dopóki czas się nie skończy. Ponadto w trybie Adventure ukryto złote jajka. Kiedy gracz zbierze je wszystkie i przyniesie do fresku w strefie Lost Ruins, odblokuje nową postać - King Chickena. Ponadto do Pit Stopu powróciła część nagród z 2 sezonu oraz wprowadzono nowy pakiet - Last Chance, który będzie pozwalał graczaom kupić rzeczy z poprzedniego sezonu w 1 weekend każdego nowego Grand Prix (w Neon Circus Grand Prix dodano 2 pakiety Last Chance z 3 i 4 Grand Prix, bo z powodu błędu nie wszyscy gracze mogli zdobyć wszystkie nagrody w tych sezonach). Szósty sezon o nazwie Winter Festival Grand Prix zaczął się 12 grudnia 2019 (skończy się 12 stycznia 2020) i wprowadził m.in. trasę "Gingerbread Joyride" oraz Hastyego, Rillę Roo, Chicka, Stew i Yaya Pandę jako grywalne postacie. Dodano także Bonus Cup zawierający etapy Spyro Circuit, Nina's Nightmare, Koala Carnival i i Gingerbread Joyride. Activision potwierdziło również siódmy sezon o tematyce postapokaliptycznej w Rustland. Ponadto w każdym Grand Prix można zdobyć Champion Kart za bycie w pierwszych 5% w rankingu i/lub malowanie do Champion Karta. Poza tym również, po zakończeniu jakiegoś Grand Prix wszystkie dodatkowe postacie i itemy przestaną być możliwe do zdobycia, ale po jakimś czasie pojawią się w Pit Stopie. Z kolei dodatkowe trasy są dostępne w trybach Local Arcade i Online, tak jak etapy z Crash Nitro Kart. Tego samego dnia, w którym pokazano trailer Back N.Time Grand Prix, Activision ujawniło na swoim blogu o możliwości kupienia Wumpa Coinsów za prawdziwe pieniądze (wprowadzono to w sierpniu) oraz o pojawieniu się m.in. N.Brio, Komodo Moe i Niny Cortex w przyszłości. Ponadto od sierpnia wprowadzono możliwość kupowania Nitro Pointsów za Wumpa Coinsy w czasie przerwy pomiędzy zakończeniem jakiegoś Grand Prix i początkiem następnego. Postacie Poziomy, tryby bitewne i areny bitewne Nitro-Fueled zawiera osiemnaście tras z CTR-a i trzynaście z CNK oraz siedem aren bitewnych z CTR i pięć z CNK. Ponadto do remake'u zostały dodane tryby bitewne z Nitro Karta (niektóre tryby bitewne z CTR-a i CNK zostały ze sobą połączone) . Poza tym, na PS4 trafił poziom w stylu retro- Retro Stadium. Dzięki sezonom Grand Prix można również ścigać się na trasach inspirowanych tymi z CTTR-a. Poziomy z CTR-a to: *''Retro Stadium'' (poziom bazowany na Turbo Track, który jest dostępny tylko na PS4) *''Crash Cove'' *''Mystery Caves'' *''Sewer Speedway'' *''Roo's Tubes'' *''Coco Park'' *''Tiger Temple'' *''Dingo Canyon'' *''Papu's Pyramid'' *''Blizzard Bluff'' *''Polar Pass'' *''Tiny Arena'' *''Dragon Mines'' *''N. Gin Labs'' *''Cortex Castle'' *''Hot Air Skyway'' *''Oxide Station'' *''Slide Coliseum'' *''Turbo Track''. Trasami z CNK są zaś: *''Inferno Island'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Tiny Temple'' *''Meteor Gorge'' *''Barin Ruins'' *''Deep Sea Driving'' *''Out of Time'' *''Clockwork Wumpa'' *''Thunder Struck'' *''Assembly Lane'' *''Android Alley'' *''Electron Avenue'' *''Hyper Spaceway''. Natomiast areny z CTR to: *''Skull Rock'' *''Rampage Ruins'' *''Rocky Road'' *''Nitro Court'' *''Lab Basement'' *''The North Bowl'' *''Parking Lot''. Arenami z CNK są zaś: *''Temple Turmoil'' *''Frozen Frenzy'' *''Desert Storm'' *''Magnetic Mayhem'' *''Terra Drome''. Dzięki Grand Prix w grze pojawią się albo mają się pojawić również całkowicie nowe trasy. Na ten moment zapowiedziane etapy to: *''Twilight Tour'' *''Prehistoric Playground'' *''Spyro Circuit'' (trasa inspirowana różnymi etapami z pierwszej części przygód Spyro) * Nina's Nightmare (trasa z 4 Grand Prix) *''Koala Carnival'' (etap z 5 Grand Prix) *''Gingerbread Joyride'' (poziom z 6 Grand Prix). *''Megamix Mania'' (poziom z 7 Grand Prix). Grywalne postacie Activision ujawniło, że w Nitro- Fueled będzie grywalnych 26 postaci - Crash, Cortex, Dingodile, N.Gin, Polar, Pura, Tiny, Coco, Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe Potoroo, Fake Crash, N.Tropy, Oxide, Penta Penguin, Crunch, N.Trance, Zem, Zam, Real Velo, Krunk, Nash, Big Norm, Small Norm oraz Geary. Dzięki Grand Prix grywalnymi bohaterami są lub będą również Tawna, Liz,Ami, Megumi, Isabella, Baby T, Baby Crash, Baby Coco, Spyro, Hunter, Gnasty Gnorc, bohaterowie z Tag Team Racing (w tej chwili dodano Pasadenę i Von Clutcha, a w 6 sezonie pojawią się również Chick i Stew), N.Brio, Komodo Moe, Nina Cortex, Koala Kong, King Chicken oraz Hasty, Rilla Roo, Yaya Panda i Mega-Mix Tryb Adventure Tryb Adventure w Nitro-Fueled to tak naprawdę dwa tryby- Classic Mode i Nitro-Fueled Mode. W trybie klasycznym można grać przez całą grę tylko iedną postacią i jednym pojazdem i nie ma opcji customiazacji. Natomiast w Nitro-Fueled Mode można dowolnie zmieniać postacie i pojazdy pomiędzy wyścigami oraz je customizować. Poza tym, ten tryb umożliwia zmianę poziomu trudności oraz daje więcej podpowiedzi. Poza tym również, tryb Adventure doczekał się kilku innych zmian względem oryginału. Po pierwsze, w remake'u, po każdej wygranej gracz będzie czymś nagradzany. Po drugie, po pokonaniu bossa od razu można nim grać, podczas gdy w oryginale trzeba było robić tzw. Gem Cups, które w remake'u też umożliwiają zdobywanie nagród, np. skinów dla bossów. Po trzecie, Beenox dodało nowe cutscenki do trybu Adventure. Tryb Online W Nitro-Fueled zaimplementowano możliwość grania online w maksymalnie 8 osób. Easter eggi W Nitro-Fueled pojawiają się różne nawiązania i easter eggi, np. Chick i Stew z Tag Team Racing widoczni na jednej z aren bitewnych oraz jako prezenterzy zapowiadający nowe Grand Prix w tzw. CTR TV (od 6 sezonu także jako grywalne postacie),k pomarańczowe kostki w intrze, wizerunek Niny Cortex oraz Cortexa przebranego za Coco w poziomie Cortex Castle, smok z Crash Bandicoot:The Wrath of Cortex z poziomu Wizards and Lizards w etapie Dragon Mines, nawiązania do N.Sane Trilogy, włosy Coco na jednym ze skinów, przypominające te z Crash of the Titans, tatuaże dla Crasha z Titans jako jedna z opcji customizacji, logo Playstation pojawiające się w eksluzywnym poziomie Retro Stadium, skiny Cruncha i Coco możliwe do zdobycia podczas Spyro & Friends Grand Prix nawiązujące do Crash Mind Over Mutant, wizerunki Madame Amberly, Evil Twins i cień Evil Crasha z Twinsanity w etapie Nina's Nightmare, czy wizerunek Rilli Roo z Crash Bash na trasie Koala Carnival . de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled en:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled es:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry na Playstation 4 Kategoria:Gry na Xbox One Kategoria:Gry na Nintendo Switch